


Strawberry Hearts

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Logan and Roman make a pie for their boyfriends. Strawberries and kisses follow.





	Strawberry Hearts

It was a lazy summer afternoon and Logan and Roman were alone in the kitchen with Disney playing out of a little radio. They were busy making a strawberry pie for Virgil and Patton, who were both occupied with writing the script for Thomas' next video. They didn't really have a reason for making the pie, it was a spur of the moment decision really, Roman and Logan just thought it would be nice to surprise their boyfriends.

They both had aprons on, although Logan got stuck with the frilly pink one while roman grabbed one that was bright yellow and covered in oranges and had been bustling around for some time now with the recipe. Logan was just pulling the pie crust out of the fridge after some time of chilling and Roman was working at the stove, simmering the strawberries.

"Why do we only ever make pie during the fall and winter holidays?" Logan asked, setting the cold pie pan down and grabbing a wooden cutting board from a stack of clean dishes near the sink. "It's quite good all the time but it feels like we only eat pecan and pumpkin pie."

"You know you're not wrong," Roman took a wooden spoon and stirred the dark red strawberry sugar substance on the stove. "I don't know, I think it might be because we're more busy cooking in the summer.. it's easier to order in or go out in the winter." He shrugged. "Then we only cook for the holidays."

Logan grabbed a small plastic container by the sink, filled with washed strawberries and carefully put them on his cutting board. "Well it's a nice change making a pie outside of November for once, and with fresh produce too." With a small smile he carefully started to slice off the tops of the strawberries, placing them in the container.

"Yes! I love going to the farmers market for fresh strawberries," Roman grinned from the stove, taking the pot off the burner and putting it on an oven mitt on the counter. He quickly washed his hands and grabbed a knife from the silverware drawer to help Logan. "And I'm just certain that Patton and Virgil are going to love this pie," He said, grabbing the strawberries as Logan finished removing the heads to slice them in half. "Especially after writing a whole script by themselves, by the time they're finished it should be done!"

"I feel somewhat bad leaving them on their own to write the script, but they did lose at Harry Potter Kahoot so it's only just." Logan shrugged softly as he cut the heads off the strawberries. The cutting board and his fingers were both starting to become stained pink. Once he finished cutting all the strawberries they would need, Roman was already placing some of them in the pie crust.

"I think we might've gotten too many strawberries," Roman laughed, trying to squeeze one more into the pan. When it wouldn't fit he popped it into his mouth. "Oh well, more for us."

With a roll of his eyes Logan deposited their knives in the sink and threw away the plastic strawberry container full of strawberry tops. "Too many strawberries is never a problem," He quickly washed his hands and grabbed the strawberry mixture from off the counter. He walked over to Roman who was already proceeding to eat all the extra strawberries by himself. "Rude," He said, half jokingly. "You can't even spare your own boyfriend a strawberry? Not very princely of you," He said through a grin as he poured the strawberry mixture on top of the strawberries in the pie crust until the pot was empty and the pie was completely covered.

"Dear me!" Roman gasped in mock shock, a great grin pulling at his lips. He leaned against the counter and threw his hand over his forehead. "I can't believe I've let this happen! I mean me-! I have to make up for my blunder this moment!" He picked a strawberry half off of the pinked cutting board, "Will you let me regain my honour, my beloved star?"

A faint heat rose in Logan's cheeks, he cast a sideways smile to the floor. "Perhaps," He let Roman feed him the strawberry. "But first we need to get the pie in the fridge." He said after swallowing it. "Get the aluminum foil, would you, dear?"

"Only since you asked so nicely," Roman teased and walked over to an overstuffed drawer full of sandwich bags, gallon bags, kool aid packets, and much,much more. He wrestled out the blue box of aluminum foil and handed it over to Logan and promptly wrapped the pie with it.

Logan picked up the pie and turned to the fridge which Roman quickly opened for him. He set the pie down on the bottom shelf above the crisper drawers and clapped his hands together. "Done! Now we just have to wait for a few hours to chill."

"And I know the perfect thing to do while we wait," Roman grinned, shutting the refrigerator door. His arm wrapped around Logan's waist and he pulled him close.

"And what's that?" Logan returned Roman's grin and leaned into his touch. He straighter his glasses, "Are we still reclaiming your tarnished honour?"

"Some things are better than honour, Logan," Roman rolled his eyes and quickly kissed the Logical side.

Logan's hand fell lightly to Roman's chest while the other hung at his side. He could taste the sweet strawberries on Roman's lips and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. A small hum left him and he slowly pulled away, still smiling. "And what's more important to a prince but his honour?" He whispered.

Roman pulled Logan closer to him by the waist, "Why it's the people he loves, of course. The ones that really make him feel honourable."

Logan laughed, and moved his hand to drape it over Roman's shoulder. He pressed his forehead against the other side's chest. "I love you too, Roman. Now, why don't we finish up those strawberries?" He asked, looking up. He pressed a slow kiss to Roman's lips. "Or if you don't want them then I guess I'll just eat them all by myself-" He quickly untangled himself from the prince.

With a gasp Roman reached out and grabbed Logan's hand. He pulled him close once more, "Did you really think I'd let you get away with eating all the strawberries?"

"Well it was worth a try," Logan grinned. He separated from Roman again but this time he pulled him with him to the counter. He plucked a halved strawberry from the cutting board and held it close to Roman's mouth. "But I don't mind sharing." Roman ate the strawberry from between his fingers. "The more strawberries you eat now, the fuller you'll be when the pie is done and the bigger the piece I'll get."

"Logan!" Roman gasped, nearly choking on the strawberry in his mouth. He quickly finished eating it. "This is the utmost betrayal!  _ I can't believe you've done this!"  _ He grabbed a strawberry half and held it out to Logan, "Now to make sure you don't cheat me in how much pie you get, we have to finish up these strawberries together!"

With a roll of his eyes Logan took the strawberry from Roman's hand, "Or we could just put them in the fridge for later." He popped the strawberry in his mouth.

"That- also works."

And so together, Roman and Logan cleaned up the remaining strawberries and put them in the fridge for later, all the while sharing a distractingly amount of sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while looking at cottagecore pie aesthetics. I really love the headcanon that Logan and Roman cook together!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
